Fat friends
by kaylea
Summary: AU fic Buffy and Angel were best friends until he falls out with her because of her weight, What happens when she comes back after the summer beautiful will she be able to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

**Fat friends**

I know some of you have already read this but i had to make a few ajustments if you could re review i would be really really grateful !

**Disclaimers: **I if I did angel would never have left. All characters and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon

**Characters**

Elizabeth summers

Willow Rosenberg

Anyanca Jenkins

Winifred Burkle

Cordelia Chase

Harmony Kendal

Faith Reston

Drusiller Stokes

Darla winters

Tara maclay

Liam Angelus O'Connor

Owen Thurman

William Fordum

Daniel Ozbourne 

Alexander Lavell Harris

Owen Thurman

William Fordum

Riley Finn

Parker Abrahms

Wesley Windom price

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth summers came out of her house just like every other morning for school. She saw her ex best friend drive past her and bit her lip to stop herself from crying she hated school it was the worst place in the world. Tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear and began her 20 minute walk to Sunnydale hell. Darla winters slowed down when she saw Elizabeth walking towards the school " oh look its Buffy and all of her friends!" she laughed cruelly "did you gain weight? Again?" she sped of in her car. Buffy hated Darla ever since she had started being friendly with Angel. Swiping at the tear that unwillingly fell down on to her cheek. She knew she was fat at 14st and a size 16 in clothes she knew she didn't fit in. It never bothered her when she was younger but that was because he had a best friend who was also overweight.

Flashback

"Buffy, come out, ignore her she was just being a bitch." He opened each stall until he came to his best friend huddled on the top of the toilet. Seeing her tears he pulled her in to his lap " Its ok Buffy" he stroked her beautiful blonde hair. "Angel I hate it, I just want to die" she felt him hold her tighter "No Buffy I couldn't live if you died" she smiled lightly up at him stoking his face "I love you angel, don't ever leave me" he kissed her cheek gently helping her up "Ill never leave not even if you wanted me too"

_Leaving the little girls room the pair entered the hall to hear the daily abuse going on they were called fat and ugly but it didn't matter because they had each other. "Hi Buffy want to go to the cinema with me I have three tickets, one for me and two to fit you in" Parker Abrahms sneered at her. Angel led her out of school and back to his house where they were safe. _

End of flashback

That was a lie she knew that now he had to go to fat camp that summer because his dad hated the way he looked and when he came back he was a different person.

Walking up the steps she saw him standing with his bitch of a girlfriend "We have to go Elizabeth is here and if we don't get to the café soon there wont b any food left" They all sniggered even Angel and that was what hurt when he made fun of her. She walked past and grabbed her books from her locker before walking to the library. "Hello Buffy, dear I have those books you wanted" Mr Giles new the little girl well "Thanks Giles, see you at break" he was her only friend really even thought he was a librarian. Walking in to her teen health class she sat down. It was project day, this was the worst where the teachers let you pick a partner and she was generally left on her own.

Dr Whitmore writes on the board SEX before turning towards the class to explain.  
"The sex drive in the human animal is intense. How many of us have lost countless productive hours plagued by unwanted sexual thoughts …drowning him out she looked out the window? "It's often difficult to remember that there are negative consequences to having sex. Would anyone care to offer one such consequences" Buffy watched as most of her peers looked bored they probably knew all this. Cordelia puts her hand up to answer his questions

"Well that depends are you talking about sex in the car or not because I have a friend not me that was…"

Mr Whitmore interrupts "I was thinking of something a bit more common place Cordelia"

Xander puts his hand up and willow blushes. "You wanna talk consequence how about the heartbreak of halitosis? I mean a girl may seem nice but if she ignores the …" Buffy sighed recently that was all those to were doing arguing but if it kept them off her back she didn't care she noticed as Cordelia raised her hand again and waited for the beautiful cheerleader speak. Ignoring her Buffy concentrated on her doodling.

"Any more consequences?"

Cordelia puts her hand up again to answer the question Mr Whitmore looked around for an answer "Erm someone else, Buffy?" Mr Whitmore asked

She hated when they asked her to speak "How about pregnancy that would be a big one right?" she stuttered through the sentence.

"You will never know will you? After all who would sleep with a ugly minger like you" Cordelia sneered. As if on queue the whole class burst out laughing she looked towards angel and saw him laughing too. "Could you excuse me" she asked and left the classroom.

Liam watched as Buffy left the room and hated that he had laughed at her. After his farther made him go to fat camp he had lost all the weight and had become a babe magnet the only problem was his best friend they would never except her and he wanted more than just one friend. Whilst at camp he had become popular and new what it felt like and he didn't want to lose all of that. SO he chose and some time she wondered if he chose the right way. The door opened and he came in her eyes were red from her crying and she was twiddling her hair as she walked to sit down Parker stuck his foot out and she tripped hitting her head on a table. "BUFFY!" Angel shouted he helped her up and turned furiously at the smaller guy " you fucking asshole that was going to far you idiot" he let go of her and sat back down and began chatting to Darla as if nothing had happened but inside he felt it all he wanted was to comfort her.

please review but be nice its my first fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Fat friends**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything unfortunately **

Buffy couldn't believe it when Angel had struck up for her earlier that day or the fact that he had called her by his version of her name rather than Elizabeth. It gave her some hope that her best friend was still there somewhere. Glancing out of the window she saw that it had began to rain and couldn't help but curse. "Did you say something Elizabeth" Mr Warwick enquired, "That was her stomach sir" Harmony informed the teacher who was trying not to laugh at the comment regardless of the fact that almost everyone else was. Angel clenched his fists so he wouldn't ay anything to the sheep.

"Liam honey, can i come around yours tonight?" Darla his girlfriend asked gracing him with her best smile.

"Sure no problem" he kissed her lightly on the lips before his gaze lingered on Buffy who was packing up at the other side of the room. Liam rushed past everyone he couldn't wait to get home to see her smiling face. Noticing Buffy walking as he passed by he was about to stop when he realised that she loved to get ill they both did before …

Flashback

"A-aa choo" he heard someone sneeze from inside the room turning to Joyce he asked "Is it ok if I go in?" Joyce nodded and allowed her daughter's best friend in to the room. Hearing a light knock on the door she began walking to it "Buffy sweetie can I come in?" another sneeze and the door flew open to reveal an ill looking Buffy "Are you alright?" she looked each side of her room before grabbing his hand and pulling him with her and in to her bed "Yea I am great" she smiled up at him leaning down he gently kissed her lips

" I missed you today" she looked directly at him biting her lip she asked

"How was it?" lifting her chin so she was looking at him again.

"Hard without you, so I la to catch your illness and stay right here in this bed with you for as long as possible. Smiling at him she kissed his cheek "I love being ill, with you here its even better".

End of flashback

Katherine O'Connor slowed down her car and saw her next-door neighbour sitting in her porch whilst the rain poured; jumping out she went to her. "Buffy, Buffy dear?" she watched as the blonde looked up at her "Come inside honey, its freezing out here" Buffy's eyes widened she couldn't go in there he would be in there. " Err no thanks Kathy" Angels mom smiled gently she was aware that something was up with the two best friends and there had been for about5 months now "I'll get Angel for you" she smiled gently at the blonde and went to call her son so she didn't notice when Buffy put her head on her knees. Getting Angel was the worst thing she could do.

"Buffy? … Buffy" he asked sitting down next to her moving her lovely blonde hair over her shoulder. "Its Elizabeth now … remember," she snapped angrily at him reaching out angel wiped away the tear n her cheek.

"Come inside, please" he offered his hand and she cautiously took it in hers and allowed him to lead her in to his house.

"Buffy dear are you coming to Angels Birthday party, because I was hoping to take your mother with me to an art show as your farther will be away and so you could stop here." She rambled "I err wasn't aware that Liam was having a party" she murmured softly Katherine watched the pain travel across her sons face when she had called him Liam she only ever did that when she was angry or upset with him. "ill call your mom sweetie"

"I was going to ask you to my birthday dinner, why don't we go upstairs and get changed in to something dryer?" Walking in to his room she waited for him "Buffy honey wheres ya mom?" Grabbing things out of cupboards and closets he passed her a load of clothes that she had obviously previously left there. He began changing however she wasn't "My mom went to the gallery I must have forgot to take my keys to school with me."

He turned to face her " why aren't ya changing ?" she looked up at him and then back at herself "I err umm I aint" she stuttered

"Baby?" he frowned waiting for her anserw.

"I err am not comfortable getting undressed in front of you" she told him

He realised what was wrong and closed his eyes in pain that he had obviously created.

"Its nothing i havent already seen" he reminded her of that fact and also himself that they were not friends anymore.

He turned to see her scowl as him before walking in to the bathroom and slamming the door angrily Sinking down against the wall Angel swipped at the lonly tear that had escaped.

"Buffy, honey your mom is here" Katherine called upstairs. The door opened and she stepped out clutching her trousers he looked up at her and wished she would smile more she was so beautiful his phone rang "Hello , Darla? err yea sure bye" he pulled himself up of the floor and watched her for a moment "Goodbye Elizabeth" he snapped at her.

"Bye Angel ...us" shuffling out the door she went to meet her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I am so sorry I have not been able to update in such a long time because I haven't had the internet at home for 3 months (torture). Anyway thank you all for my wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter another will be up shortly!

Chapter 3

Angel awoke that morning at 6 changing in to his black sweat pant and white tank top he went for his 5 mile a day run to keep in shape he was never going to let it slip again not after all his work last summer to loose the weight he remember seeing the proud look his father gave him when he picked him up from the camp. Running past Cordelier's and harmony's mansions quickly so they wouldn't see him because some mornings they would stop him to speak to them ,finally he made it back to his street slowing down as he passed Buffy's house he looked in to her bedroom window and saw her yawning god she was so cute her little nose scrunching up. Sighing he made his way in to his house closing the door he made his way in to the bathroom. Katherine watched her son come down stairs in his custom black trousers and a dark blue shirt "hiya honey, happy birthday" she pulled him in to a hug.

"hiya mom". Katherine put his breakfast on the side for him

"What time is Buffy coming around today?" her son glanced up at her sharply "She's not coming around here" he snapped upset that she would not be her to celebrate his birthday like they did every year.

Changing in to her clothes Buffy looked at her calendar it was his birthday today she had his present that she ordered months ago she had spent a good amount of her allowance on it glancing at the present at one end of the room she took it down stairs she was going to his birthday party at the bronze that evening because her mom was making her. Her mom dropped her of at the hell hole and drove away promising to see her tomorrow as she would be stopping at Angel's house.

At the bronze

Buffy arrived at a little past nine present in hand she looked around and was surprised to see how many people were there. Walking to the table with the presents on she placed the precious gift and went to get a drink from the bar before finding a seat to watch the band playing. Angel had noticed her the minute she walked in the club she was wearing a pair of jeans he figured that Joyce had purchased them on one of her unannounced shopping sprees that she did from time to time to purchase Buffy some new clothes because Buffy hated going to the mall. Her top was a loose fitting emerald green top which matched her eyes. Frowning when he realised he was staring he turned away in time to see Darla standing on the stage "Well as you all know its Angelus 18th birthday to day and we are hear to celebrate it however we have a gift for someone else tonight who's birthday is soon is Buffy summers here?" she gave of a girlish giggle as the spotlight landed on Buffy Darla walked down the steps and put a present in front of her and smiled sweetly "happy birthday Buffy! Open it then" Buffy looked up nervously but opened it anyway. Angel watched in confusion what was in there? The wrapping paper was of and inside there were 2 slim fast milkshake cartons everyone began to laugh. Biting her lip she just stared at angel before getting up and dashing for the door she ran in tears tripping over a tree trunk in Weatherly park she sat for several moments before having an epiphany she realised that she had a choice and if she wanted it all to stop then she could make it.

Angel scowled at Darla as the music went back on he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side "What the fuck do you think you are doing? That was too far I know you don't like her but she was my friend for so long so stop it ok?" he shouted at her drawing attention to the couple.

He ran his hand through his hand before muttering a sorry he spent the rest of the time worrying about if Buffy got home ok and if she was alright. At 2 they packed his presents up in to his car and he drove home. Opening the door he called for Buffy on hearing no answer he ran upstairs to her room finding it empty he searched everywhere before making his way to the bathroom. Knocking lightly he heard no answer for ten minutes and no sound inside to indicate she was showering growing frantic with worry he stepped back from the door and kicked it to break he lock.


End file.
